Changing the Games
by lemueljan
Summary: Peeta is dragged into the career alliance by a caring male that puts on a ruthless facade and pushes everyone away. Will the games tear these two apart? Or will it bring them closer then they could ever have imagined? Peeta/Cato slight Peeta/Katniss
1. Chapter 1

_****So this is my first story and it includes a M/M relationship. Rated M for future chapters (hopefully)_

* * *

_**Truth or Dare**_

It was the night before the arena and all the tributes were gathered at the top of the training center, the district 2 tributes, Clove and Cato, were the last to arrive. I sat next to Katniss to try and keep up the façade that they were so called, 'star-crossed lovers.' In reality, I wasn't in love with Katniss, on the contrary, I was gay. I never came out with it due to it being frowned upon in district 12.

When they were all settled, they decided to share their secrets considering they were going to have to try and kill each other tomorrow. It started with district one's female tribute Glimmer, she said that she was engaged to someone back home, I thought it was just a way to gain pity from the other tributes so she would survive longer. Marvel the male tribute, said that he was happy to be in the games to get away from his parents, he was apparently being forced to marry.

When it was time for district 2, Cato went first; he told everybody that he was gay. There was a long pause, but you could see most of the male tributes start to drool when they looked at him from there on. When you think of gay guys, you would think of skinny jeans and most of the time make-up, but with Cato, he was just like a regular guy, even more so than other guys. The time finally came when it was district 12's turn, Katniss told everyone that she wasn't sure if she was in love with me or with a friend back home, I decided to look sad to everyone and I even heard some girls like Clove say, 'Awww, poor Peeta,' when she said that.

I looked at everyone, especially Cato. There was just something about the boy that I especially liked. I inhaled deeply and said, "I'm bisexual." Everyone was gaping, their mouths wide open, and I was disgusted by the fact that some guys started to drool again, but over him. All the while, my eyes were fixated on Cato who was intently staring back never breaking eye contact, Clove must've noticed because she had a wicked grin on her face. She proposed we play truth or dare to ease the mood, and everyone casually agreed. She went first and asked me, "So Peeta," she said, "Truth or dare?" Everyone was looking at me, feeling like they were boring holes through me. I finally spoke up and said, "Truth."

* * *

_So yeah, like I said first story and it's really short. If you could please review so I know if it's good or not? _


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everybody who reviewed! Well this is chapter 2!

* * *

Clove looked at me smiling, "Tell us, if you were to kiss any guy in here, who it would be?"

I looked at her questioningly and slowly said, "Uh, well…if I had to choose it would probably be umm….C-Cato."

Cato started smiling in an almost animalistic way, I looked down and blushed a beet red while Katniss put her arm around me to supply me comfort.

Clove's voice piped up again saying, "Ok, Peeta, your turn!"

"Umm…..." I scanned around the room trying to figure out who I would ask, so I decided to ask my so called 'lover.' "Katniss, would you like a truth or a dare?"

She smiled and said confidently, "Dare."

I thought for a moment, "I dare you to strip down to your bra and panties," I was sure all the guys here would like that.

She hesitated for a moment but reluctantly did so. She sat back down and asked Marvel truth or dare, let's just say that it ended up with him and Glimmer swapping spit. The truth and dares lasted until it came back to Clove who asked Cato. "Cato! Truth or dare?"

He smiled and said, "Dare."

"Hmmm," Clove pondered, "I dare you to kiss Peeta!"

I looked like I'd had seen a ghost after she said that. I turned beet red, did she really want me to do this? I thought they knew I was 'in love' with Katniss.

Cato just smirked that sexy smirk…sexy? Damn, I shouldn't be thinking about him that way. I was going to be trying to kill him tomorrow. He brought a hand up motioning for me to come over, "Come on 'loverboy,' gimme a kiss," and I inevitably had to do so

I slowly crawled towards him until someone, I think Thresh the tribute from district 11, commented on having a sexy ass. I stood up and walked the rest of the way. When I finally got there, he motioned for me to sit on his lap. I was standing with a shocked expression, but got many 'woots,' or the occasional, 'do it!' from the girls around the circle.

I thought to myself, 'what was wrong with these girls? It's like I'm sitting in a circle full of homosexuals and lesbians.' I quickly put the thoughts out of my head, I just a minute ago was admiring Cato and was now leaning in to kiss him.

Before I knew it I was pulled down to his lap and a hand was grabbing the back of my head. I felt that smirk on his face, but didn't know why it was there, I moaned unknowingly and suddenly found out why he was indeed smirking. I was hard. My life was now officially over, I had a boner in the lap of one of the sexiest guys in the world. Damn it, why do I keep calling the guy sexy?

I snapped myself back into reality, I pushed myself up and returned to my seat next to Katniss. I didn't look up for a long while, everybody still processing what just happened.

I snapped my head up when I heard my name, "Peeta," Oh yeah, it was Cato's turn, "truth or dare?"

I was unwilling to do a truth afraid what he would ask, so I went with dare.

He smiled with that animalistic grin again and I've never wanted to bang my head against a wall or fall unconscious all of a sudden until now.

"I dare you to go to my room with me. Alone," and he stressed that word, 'alone.'

That familiar feeling of my face burning up came back, but I didn't object and followed him to the elevator. I looked at all the faces we passed and most of the girls were glaring at me, and I chuckled a little remembering my little thought from while ago. 'So they are straight,' I thought.

He pushed the number two button on the elevator door and we were on his floor quicker than you could blink. He brought me to his room and I noticed that his floor, but more importantly his room was smaller than mine.

"Huh," I huffed, "Effie wasn't lying; we do have the biggest floor and room."

Cato just smiled at me and closed the door locking it before he pounced on me. Yes, Cato, the menacing tribute from district 2 just pounced on me pushing me on my back towards his bed.

"Umm," I said starting to ramble, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing," he asked, "I'm gonna fuck ya."

My face was filled with shock, but there was nothing I could do, the guy was stronger and faster than me. If I even managed to push him off, he would just grab me before I ever even reached the door. I mean, it's not like I didn't want him, but it would ruin the little trick for sponsors Katniss and I had going on, and face it, I'm gonna need all the help I could get.

"Uh, well, you know I'm in love with Katniss right?" I said trying to regain some kind of order back in this situation.

He smiled saying, "Don't lie to me Peeta, I see the way you look at her and the way you look at me. Just sit back and enjoy this while it lasts."

I was shocked that he had figured out that my relationship with Katniss was all a lie. "Ahh!" I gasped when I felt a had ghost over my aching piece of wood inside my pants.

"Mmm," Cato started to purr once he got my shirt off, "I always wanted to know what the bread in district 12 smelled like, but today I might be able to taste it."

I knew what he meant by taste and I decided that since he knew, I might as well enjoy it. "Ahh, well maybe I can taste district 1 also."

He laughed at my remark, "Oh, so loverboy is starting to get in the mood huh?" he asked.

I whimpered at the hand sitting dangerously close to my groin, "Stop teasing me and get your shirt off too. I don't exactly like being the only one naked."

He started to strip and it was then that I thought I would cum right there and then, Cato was shirtless and I could see a happy trail of blond hair leading down to what I would be 'tasting' soon.

* * *

Well I wish I could have done more with this, but I guess I'll wait till next chapter. Writing tips and ideas for the story are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't wait any longer and pulled Cato down onto the bed. My hands were fumbling with his pants button trying to free Cato's want and need.

I felt a hand reach out to remove my pants but I quickly slapped it away, "Uh uh, I'm in command. You just sit back and let me do what I want."

He looked at me and I saw the lust in those sexy blue eyes. I moaned when I saw the bulge in the pair of tight gray boxers on the boy in front of me.

"I like this side of you 12," he said. "So watcha gonna do to me?" he said with that sexy smirk.

I didn't mind thinking of him as being sexy anymore. In fact, "I'm gonna take that sexy cock and shove it up my ass, that's what."

He looked at me with that same lust filled eyes, but unbeknownst to him I've had already taken his pants off and took his underwear off of him. I sat there, admiring the hard piece of wood in front of me, the whole 10".

"You just gonna stare at it loverboy?" he said.

"Well it is a nice view," I remarked.

He laughed at my little remark and started to viciously ravage my mouth. I was quick to push him off though.

I started by putting my hands on the large shaft, but even that wasn't enough to cover the whole thing.

"Nnn," Cato moaned.

I was feeling my blood pumping hearing that noise and wrapped my lips around the head. Cato tried to push my head down with his hands, but I unexpectedly got up.

"Hands off or I stop," I threatened. And he knew I was serious because he didn't use his hands the entire time I was sucking him.

I started to bob my head up and down hearing Cato's moans and whimpers. I knew he was close so I got up and kissed him passionately earning a moan from the taller boy.

"So how does district 2 taste?" he asked smirking.

"Mmm, not that bad, but I want to taste all of you," I said with a sly smirk.

He must've known what I meant because he flipped me over so I was below him. "Well," he started, "why don't you finish me off?"

I was blushing and was about to say something, but I was interrupted by that familiar cock being shoved in my mouth. "Arg," I coughed.

Cato was shoving his dick in my mouth a little more than the last, until I was deepthroating him. He pulled it back and shoved it back keeping a steady rhythm wile I swallowed every time it hit the back of my throat.

"Oh God, Peeta," he said my name for the first time, I was sure he'd be cumming any minute.

Cato started to thrust faster and harder into my mouth, "So close Peeta! Shit! Ahh," he was so loud I was sure Katniss and all of the other tributes could hear is cries of ecstasy.

White liquid shot out from Cato's member streaming into my mouth. My lips were wrapped just around the head of the whole cock so I could catch all of Cato's juices.

I looked up smirking, "You were so loud, I'm sure President Snow could've heard you from across Panem."

"Let him hear then," he said pulling me up for a hungry kiss.

I moaned into it, his tongue dominating my mouth. He lapped at my lips for entrance which I did not hesitate to give.

I felt a hand reaching down to my bulging member and let out a gasp.

"Cato. Ah, please, just fuck me already!"

Cato started to rub himself onto my now increasingly needy cock. "Not yet Peeta." Oh how I loved how this man could turn me on just by saying my name.

I started to thrust myself up onto his member which was now awake and as hard as it was in my mouth.

"Please," and now I was begging, "fuck me already Cato! I need that cock stuffed up my ass!"

He just smiled at this and started to leave his mark all over my neck and body.

We removed any articles of clothing we still had on, which, wasn't very much.

There was Cato, in his fully nude glory. "Damn you're sexy," I said, but quickly covered my mouth realizing what had just slipped out.

"Ha ha, you're damn sexy too 12." Oh, we're back to saying my district number huh?

"Cato, could you please call me Peeta," I asked hoping the sexy god in front of me would just accept.

He leaned down and softly whispered in my ear, "Anything you want, _Peeta_"

Damn this boy was sexy. I felt three fingers at my lips and I looked at him confused. What did he want me to be doing?

"Suck on 'em," he said as he was leaning down to engulf my 8" cock.

I was in pure heaven as I felt those perfect lips wrapping around my head and slowly reaching all the way down finally deep throating me.

I looked at the three fingers still at my lips and remembered what I was to be doing.

In a similar way as I had done to Cato, I took his fingers to my mouth and started to slick them up for what was coming.

He suddenly stopped and said I was ready and started to bend me over his bed. I felt one finger being thrusted into me.

"Mmm, Cato," I was staring to moan and it apparently was turning Cato on even more if his low growl in my ear was any signification.

Two more fingers were thrusted in and quickly pulled out making me moan in the process.

"You better be ready Peeta, because I'm going to take you so hard that any other cock will never satisfy you."

I was oddly okay with that and didn't argue as I felt Cato's hands wrap around my waist.

The door to Cato's room suddenly slams open showing a knowing Clove.

"Sorry Cato, but your little friend there needs to go back to his floor. The games are starting in less than 12 hours and us careers need all the sleep we can get."

I stare at Clove at shock and embarrassment, she had just walked in on Peeta almost getting his virginity taken by possibly the sexiest guy alive, and not only that, but the games are starting in less than 12 hours and he had no strategy whatsoever to keep himself alive!

Cato must've noticed Peeta's uncomfortable thoughts and said aloud to Clove, "Peeta will be part of the Careers tomorrow, inform the rest and Peeta will leave. I need to get my sleep." With that, he kissed me one last time and told me goodnight while shoving me and Clove out.

Clove smirked at me, "Welcome to the careers."


	4. Beginning the Games

Short, but I felt bad for just literally leaving this alone for the longest time! School is starting so...yeah you get the gist of that. Well thank you for all the lovely reviewers, originally this was just going to be a smutty one-shot, but after writing a bit of my other story, _Panem University_, I had thoughts to really progress my stories more so, even if some aren't, I'm extremely proud of this change and I hope you don't abandon this story just yet!

* * *

Clove escorted me back to my floor informing me of our strategy for the games, which started tomorrow, much to my dismay. I was told to run away from the bloodbath into whatever and someone would come and find me. I was tempted to ask what of Katniss, but thought that I could keep her alive easier this way, without the rest of the careers knowing.

When Clove left, I immediately stripped of all clothing, too tired of today's 'events,' and just quickly tried to doze off into sleep, unfortunately though, my constant thoughts about, well, everything were keeping me from doing so. Would being with the careers really prolong Katniss's survival? I felt as if I was betraying her, but my thoughts quickly changed to those of a muscular brute, who is more attractive than I give him credit for. What did I feel for Cato? I was supposed to be in love with Katniss, I can't fall for him! I must've gotten tired of rambling on about the games that I dozed off, the last thought that came to mind was; could I kill Cato if it came to that? I already knew the answer, no.

I woke up feeling refreshed, until the screeching voice of Effie burst into my room. "Today is a big, big day! Come on Peeta, get out of your bed and start getting ready, the games are today!" Great, you're excited for the death of twenty four kids. I wouldn't stir though, I guess I deserved getting the blanket being pulled off of me, but Effie deserved the sight that she saw, "Peeta! Show some decency and put some clothes on! Manners!"

I was trying to keep a frown on my face, but Effie's outburst on my nudity was far to amusing that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Effie, could you please get out so I can put my clothes on?" I tried to sound as polite as I could, but I could hear the sound of my own malice seeping through.

Effie, of course, didn't notice. "Of course my dear, I'll let you get to it then. Good luck today Peeta, and may the odds be ever in your favor." Effie gave me a smile that reassured me that she didn't really enjoy the games and was merely doing her job by getting me prepared.

I couldn't help but give her a smile back, "Thank you Effie, I couldn't imagine having a stay in the Capitol without you."

"Of course, I had a wonderful time being your escort. Goodbye, Mr. Mellark." I saw a tear run down her face, and felt tears start to form, but I couldn't afford to look weak now, so I held them back with much restraint.

I got dressed in the only attire left in my closet, a black jumpsuit with the number twelve on the shoulder representing my district. The jumpsuit was snug, but felt good on me.

I walked out to where Haymitch and Katniss were having breakfast, and if my ears didn't deceive me, they were talking about strategies for the games. I was a little jealous, it seemed like Haymitch was rooting for Katniss's survival more than mine, of course I to was trying to help Katniss survive, but I was in love with her. Key word: was.

"Good morning Peeta, you thought about what your plans for the games are?" I looked at our drunken mentor and just nodded. I wanted to yell at him, 'you're my mentor, you're supposed to tell me what to do to survive,' but of course I was too shy and afraid to ask.

We ate our breakfast quick and headed for the hovercraft that took all tributes to the site of the arena. It wasn't surprising that Haymitch went to visit Katniss before she boarded, so I didn't bother to wait for his pep talk to me and just left to the flying hunk of metal that was to bring me to my death.

I walked up to the thing and didn't see anyone on board yet, "Hello? Is anybody here yet?"

I was surprised to hear a reply from behind me, "I'm here, if you don't mind my company." It was Cato who was sporting that sexy smirk that was always plastered on his face. I don't know why I did it, but I quickly ran into Cato's arms which took me in without question. "What, couldn't wait until we got in the arena to finish our business?" He winked at me which caused me to laugh. Somehow, I knew that siding with the careers was the right choice now.

"And what business are you referring to?" I asked teasingly. I knew what he was talking about, but if I'm going to die soon, it won't hurt to drop the shy guy front once in awhile.

He let a small laugh escape and gave me that smirk, "You know exactly what business we have," he gave me a wink, "do you mind sitting next to me?" He led me to a few seats towards the back and motioned for me to sit down. "Peeta, I just want you to know that I-"

"Cato, are you in there?" I turned my head to the entrance of the hovercraft and saw that it was Clove.

"Yeah, Clove I'm at the back." I'm surprised he knew who it was, he didn't look to see, and his eyes were focused on me the entire time. I looked into his gray eyes, what was he going to say just now?

Before I had a chance to ask, Clove along with many of the other tributes sporting the career pack came rushing in all seating near Cato, and inevitably me.

"So this is the runt from 12 huh? I don't know what you see in him, but I don't know what use he's going to be for us." I didn't know who he was, but I knew he was right. Newfound questions started to form in my head. Why was I in the career alliance? What did I have to offer? Would they just use me as some sort of bait for other tributes? My eyes and thoughts wandered to the frame of the district 11 male walking alongside his district partner. My gaze was set for maybe about 10 seconds until the 11 tribute returned my gaze. I quickly looked down at the ground and continued my thoughts, but only one came to mind, would Cato be the one to kill me?

* * *

Well that's the beginning of the arena, I know that I sort of left you on a cliffhanger there...but it's 2 A.m in the morning and I have church in a couple of hours! Review and ideas, what you liked and what you didn't like, which characters you'd like to see more of and which less. :)


End file.
